Sugar Rush Superraceway
Sugar Rush Superraceway is a 3D fangame of Sugar Rush ''from the film ''Wreck-It Ralph. The objective is to become the first racer to reach the finish line. Race your way on large circuits made of sweets in a candy-themed land, while the other racers try to beat you. Playable Characters * Vanellope von Schweetz * Taffyta Muttonfudge * Candlehead * Gloyd Orangeboar * Jubileena Bing-Bing * Citrusella Flugpucker * Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey * Snowanna Rainbeau * Minty Zaki * Sticky Wipplesnit * Torvald Batterbutter * Rancis Fluggerbutter * Crumbelina DiCaramello * Adorabeezle Winterpop * Nougetsia Brumblestain * Minty Sakura * Wreck-it Ralph Circuits Candy Cup * Strawberry Valley * Chocopathway * Bonbon Range Lollipop Cup * Cake Plateau * Ravine of Cakes * Lollipop Field Ice Cream Cup * Ice Cream Hill * Icy Pole Zone * Cookie Islands Sugar Rush Cup * Gummy Desert * Sweet Rainbow Road * The Big Circuit Extra Cup * Candy Clouds * Retro Sugar Rush * Fix-It Felix Jr. External Links Microsoft Windows download macOS download Trivia * Wreck-it Ralph and Rancis Fluggerbutter are the fastest racers in the game. * Although Taffyta's kart is very fast in the film (according to her official stats page), she is a few seconds slower than Candlehead by the gameplay in Sugar Rush Superraceway. * King Candy is the only character that does not appear in the game. * The Big Circuit slightly resembles the Royal Raceway from the film. * Wreck-it Ralph's car(truck)is not made of a sweet food. Instead, he drives his Wrecking Truck. * Most of the racers' karts speed and driving/handling don't match the karts' stats because the karts have different stats in a model form. for example, the Kit-Kart is a 100% in Sugar Rush Superraceway. in the film the karts speed is a 45%. * Its unknown if there will be more versions of the game although v1.2 is technically considered the full version of the game. * Crumbelina, Adorabeezle, Nougetsia, Minty Sakura, Wreck-it Ralph and the Extra Cup weren't in the first version of the game "v0.9" (Technically the Extra Cup was in the first version of the game but was going to be reserved of the next version of the game) * Out of the characters selection, Wreck-it Ralph is the best to choose if you're trying to win a Grand Prix/Cup. Although Rancis is very fast along with Wreck-it Ralph, he does not have very good driving which makes him harder to steer with. * Vanellope, Taffyta, Crumbelina and Wreck-it Ralph have the best driving. * Each racer drives their own kart. For example, Vanellope drives her Candy Kart, Taffyta drives her Pink Lightning, Gloyd drives his Kernel and Adorabeezle drives her Ice Rocket. * Depict Snowanna's kart the Fro Cone has the worst driving/handling(which shows in her stats), she still drives pretty well by gameplay but has awful landing when coming off a ramp. * The Player and the opponents can go off-road. * The models used in the game were going to be used in an upcoming game called Sugar Rush 64, but was later cancelled by the Regressor. * Royal Raceway is the only circuit that does not appear in Sugar Rush Superraceway. * Power-ups do not appear in the game. * Similar to Sugar Rush Speedway, each Cup/Grand Prix has a difficulty and a certain number of opponents. The Candy Cup is easy and has 6 opponents, the Lollipop Cup is medium and has 8 opponents, the Ice Cream Cup is hard and has 10 opponents, the Sugar Rush Cup is expert and has 12 opponents and the Extra Cup is also expert and also has 12 opponents. Glitches * Sometimes when a racer is in first place and crosses the finish line before the player does, they switch back to get to the finish line (meaning they didn't win yet so they will head the opposite direction from the grandstands to win) but if the player is lucky enough to cross the finish line before the racer does the player will win. This glitch doesn't happen very often. * The opponents can sometimes disappear/glitch out. They also don't seem to respawn if they're pushed off air-based tracks like Sweet Rainbow Road and Candy Clouds. These two glitches also don't happen very often. * Sometimes on the Retro Sugar Rush track the player can fall underground and will not be able to respawn (meaning that the player will have to restart the race). This glitch does not occur very often. Category:Video Games Category:Racing Games Category:Disney Games Category:2017 video games Category:2017 games